


[podfic] Only One to Blame

by growlery



Series: [podfic] Panic! at Horace Mantis [2]
Category: Bandom, JONAS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Crack, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, never doubt macy's commitment to all things jonas, unless jon walker is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Panic think for a second they can just waltz into Macy's school and replace JONAS, they are sorely mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Only One to Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only One To Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191793) by [HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum). 



> Music is from New Perspective by Panic! at the Disco.

  
  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?de89xauzk10ph3r)  
mp3 / 19:55 / 18.2MB

[podbook of the series at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?de89xauzk10ph3r)  
m4b / 39:50 / 69.0MB


End file.
